Late One Night
by FlyMeAwayInYourTARDIS
Summary: Jack and Rose have only recently met, but neither can deny the attraction they both feel nor the chemistry they share. JackxRose set between the Doctor Dances and Boom Town. Moved from my old account xtake-me-awayx
1. Chapter 1

Jack hadn't been traveling with the Doctor and Rose very long, but he had certainly developed quite the lust for the blonde. Her accent, so exotic and sensual, her breasts and hips in perfect proportion.

Honestly, if she hadn't looked so damnably hot dangling from that rope, he might not have saved her. Granted, there were many other factors playing into the rescue as well, such as her importance and value to his con as well as his desire to injure as few people as possible, but he liked to tell himself that anyway.

Now he lay on the bed of one of the TARDIS bedrooms, thinking about the curvy blonde next door. He knew that the Doctor had a thing for Rose, but he would never act on it. He also knew that the Doctor recognized his New Age humanity, meaning that he would literally fuck just about anything that moved and had a hole. So this was expected right? He _was _after all, the man with the insatiable libido.

Suddenly his thought process took a turn for the dirty and his blood headed south, pooling in his groin as images and snippets of the blonde flooded his mind. He wondered how that bleached blonde hair would feel between his fingers as her delicious candy pink lips stretched around his engorged length. He wondered about the noises she would make; sighs and squeals and needy moans as he raked his teeth over her clit and flicked it with his tongue, her hips involuntarily raising higher and higher as she lifted her pelvis into his pleasure-bringing mouth in search of only one thing; more. The noise caught between a scream and a moan as her body lifted off the bed, sculpted back arching as she cried out just before she careened over the edge, the groan of frustration and toss of her head as he pulled away just before pure ecstasy, only to be brought back the that point over and over before he finally let her go.

Throughout his brief fantasy, Jack had grown harder and harder, and by now his too-tight boxer-briefs were not an option. Sitting up, he threw the covers back and shimmied out of the tight underwear. He let out a sigh-moan hybrid as his erection was freed, all nine inches standing tall, proud and unrestricted. His hand lingered at the base as he wondered how long it had been; two months by his math. Too long, anyway. Much too long.

. . . . .

Rose lay in her fluffy bed kindly provided by the TARDIS, staring at the ceiling. Captain Jack Harkness. A mysterious, cocky, smoking hot man. She didn't know too much about him, but she could tell he would show up later in her life and that not only was he an asset, but a great friend, too. Funny, loyal, brave, caring, sexy, hot, irresistible... she tried to stop herself as her thoughts deviated, but she had seen him stripped down to an undershirt and suspenders. That t-shirt, so tight, fitting his skin perfectly, showing off just enough to make you want to see the rest of it. She could tell he had gorgeous abs, and when he had lifted his arms over his head, the white shirt had lifted along with them, exposing his hip bones and Apollo's belt, making her almost whimper in want.

Now she thought of what he was hiding under those slacks; a gorgeous, thick cock just begging for attention. She wanted to taste him, feel him in her mouth, warm and velvety smooth with a core of steel. How badly she wanted his mouth over her clit; on her nipples, hard and pebbled in arousal. She wanted his tongue delving in between her slick folds and to feel him thrusting in and out of her with all the passion in the world.

Sighing in contempt for her hormones, she let her hand push her oversized t-shirt over her belly and slip underneath her blue lacy panties to caress herself, tilting her head back as she slipped a finger inside. A small mewl of pleasure escaped her plump lips and she knew what she needed and that her body would not be sated until she had him.

Wiping her finger on her shirt and standing up, she opened the door and stepped into the TARDIS hallway to go find Jack.


	2. Chapter 2

At that exact moment, Jack had decided he had had enough fantasizing and had gotten up to go find Rose. Pulling his shorts back on, he took a few steps into the hallway and bumped into something that smelled delightfully heady and sweet and felt very soft against him; Rose.

"Oh, sorry, I was just... uh..." they both said, trying to make up and excuse for their late-night walkabout.

At the same time, they gave up on excuses and reached for the other's face, Jack leaning down and Rose standing on her bare tip-toes, lips colliding in a passionate kiss. Hands groped for something to hold onto, Rose finding purchase on Jack's neck, wrapping her arms around him, one hand in his hair; Jack's right hand cradling her shoulder blades while the other sank to her shapely ass, cupping the cheeks.

The need for air wedged them apart and both gasped and panted. Rose murmured, "Your room or mine?" into Jack's ear and with a shiver, he nodded his head backwards, signaling for her to follow him to his room.

They proceeded as quickly and quietly as they could to the captain's quarters, both eager to finish what they had started. Once inside, Jack pressed his lips once more to the blonde's before dipping her down in his arms and laying her on the bed.

Rose instinctively laid her head back on the pillows and bent her knees, spreading her legs and inviting Jack in. The captain didn't hesitate to accept that invitation, settling himself between her thighs. Leaning upwards, he kisses her once more, savoring the sweet flavor of her lip-gloss, tongues battling for the right to explore when Rose pushed him away and panted, "Please, Jack."

Smirking, the man sat up. "Please, what?" he asked.

"Please _touch me_." She says as if he's thick in the head.

"Now come on, don't get angry. Be patient and you'll get what you want." He says, stroking a finger along her jaw slowly.

"I've _been_ patient, Jack. Since you rescued me, I've had to stop myself from jumpin' you and shaggin' you senseless." She said, nearly spitting the words out.

"Oh? I think I like this side of Rose Tyler." Jack said teasingly.

Rose sat up and pushed against Jack's solid shoulders, knocking him back onto the bed. "If you won't do it, I will." She said, pushing his briefs down his thighs and taking in his full glory. If she had to guess, she'd say about nine inches long, and plenty thick. And oh, didn't it just look delicious.

She bent down, one hand circling the base, the other pressed into the soft bed next to Jack's hip. Teasingly, she licked the tip and kissed it chastely before engulfing the head completely and swirling her tongue around it. She sucked sharply and took a moment to savor the taste in her mouth.

Jack threw his head back and laced his fingers into her hair, fulfilling part of his fantasy. "Rose, you'll be the death of me." He said breathlessly.

Rose just looked up at him and gave him an evil, "you haven't seen the half of it" look and started to take more of him in. As she slowly deep throated him, her teeth scraped along the swollen flesh, drawing small moans from his lips.

Soon Jack had had enough and he gently pulled Rose's hair back, signaling for her to let go. She did, letting his cock out of her mouth with a pop. "What?" she asked, not sure why he wanted her to stop; it wasn't like he was close, she could always tell, and he wasn't.

"I want to touch you," he said huskily, whispering in her ear, his hands on her shoulders. Gently he pushed, and she fell back into the pillows, legs spread, knees bent.

"Perfect," he purred. He leaned down and kissed behind her ear, leaving a trail down her jaw line and to her neck, where he brushed aside a few bits of hair and began to suck and nibble. When he was satisfied with the mark, he continued moving down, quickly removing her night shirt. Throwing the pale pink fabric aside, he continued his southward travels and kissed her collar bone; above her left breast; the nipple, which he lingered on; her side; her belly button and right above the bow on her panties. Completely skipping exactly where she wanted him, he continued to the inside of her thigh, moving down to her knee which he unbent, elongating the never-ending leg until he reached her foot. He looked up when she whined.

"Jack." She said pleadingly.

"Yes," he answered, playing dumb.

"Please!" she lifted her hips off the bed. "You're killin' me."

"Well . . .Because you asked so nicely," he said, moving back up and slipping a finger underneath the waist of her panties. Slowly, he pulled down, revealing her to his hungry eyes. She was completely clean shaven, save for a small patch of blonde curls just above her clit.

Jack smiled and twirled a finger around one of the curls and then trailed it down, lingering over her slick folds. Bringing his finger to his mouth, he licked it and closed his eyes in bliss. "So good," he murmured, leaning down to lick up the soaking slit, flicking his tongue over her clit and giving it a soft bite.

Rose threw her head back and pushed her hips into his mouth with a whine. Panting, she looked down at him, pleading, but he just gave her an evil smiled and deliberately licked up again, maintaining eye contact.

Rose let out an anguished cry as his tongue delved into her and began to move in and out, flicking deliciously. Her arms flew above her head and grabbed the pillows, holding tightly as she tried to sustain her grip on reality.

"Jack! Uhhhn. . .close..." she panted, bare chest rising and falling rapidly. She could feel herself shaking, the heat building, the pleasure almost agonizing.

The captain swiped his tongue over her clit and she wailed, arching her back; close, so bloody close. One more and she would be gone, she knew, but to her displeasure, no more came.

Shaking, she let go of the pillow and opened her eyes to see Jack licking his lips. "Oh, you're delicious." He said, voice low and sultry.

"Why...?" she let out a frustrated noise, eyebrows scrunched up. "Why'd you stop?"

"Oh, don't you worry about that. It'll all get better soon." He said, one hand casually resting at the base of his still-as-hard-as-ever cock.

As she took in the arousing sight before her, the lust for him teamed up with her frustration, flaring in her chest and overpowering her as she pounced on him, pressing him into the pillows and seemingly attempting to snog the life out of him.

Her already swollen lips collided with his and she hungrily pushed his open with her tongue. The kiss was almost aggressive as her hand reached down and tugged on his prick, her thumb running harshly over the head.

Jack took an unsteady breath against her lips in an attempt to calm himself down before he reached one hand to grab her firm ass and give it a squeeze. In response Rose simply smirked against his mouth and kissed him fiercely, rutting her hips against his, pushing her hand and his erection into his stomach.

Leaning into his ear, she whispered, "You like that?"

Jack lifted his chin, tilting his head back farther into the pillow. "You know I do," he said still breathing hard. He reveled in her hand on his length, rough and so _good_; the feeling of her warm, soft breasts pushing against his chest, her hot breath in his ear and the intoxicating scent that was purely and simply _Rose_.

Rose bit his ear lobe and laved her tongue over the bite, taking it into her mouth a sucking, her right hand still working his cock, her hips still moving slowly against his. He responded, pressing up into her and taking shaky breaths.

"Rose," he said airily. "Oh, God, Rose." He pushed his head back into the pillows violently, the hand in her hair tightening. It felt so good it was almost painful.

As she twisted her hand on one upward stroke, squeezing harder than before, he let out a groan and turned his head to capture her lips in a searing kiss. His hands roamed her body, gripping everything, trying to find something to ground himself with. His hands found her sides and he squeezed, taking a deep breath against her mouth.

Rose elicited a wanton "Ahh!" as Jack squeezed, going limp against him as he triggered her most sensitive erogenous zone, her brain instantly void of any earthly desires save for pleasure. All she wanted was more. "Oh, Jack, _please!_" she moaned, her lips finding his hungrily, her hips rutting furiously against his, trying to maneuver so the head of his prick would rub against her clit with every thrust of her body.

"Calm down, Rose. I got you. I got you." Jack said, rolling them over so he was on top of her as she made a frustrated noise at the loss of friction. She tossed her head and bucked her hips into the air. "Jack!" she moaned.

The captain stroked her face and trailed his hand down, cupping her breast and massaging it, sucking on the nipple, rolling the other between two fingers. Rose let out small whines of pleasure as her hips gently rolled, still attempting to regain that glorious friction.

Slowly Jack made his way down, finally a finger flicking over her clit, making her cry out in a mixture of relief and agonized delight. He allowed one finger to enter her, curling forwards and thrusting deeper as she raised her hips to him. A second joined it and she moaned lewdly.

"Please, Jack... need you!" she panted.

Jack nodded. "If you say so," he purred, removing his fingers and licking her essence off them. He grabbed a package off the nightstand, nimble fingers tearing plastic quickly, unrolling the condom down his length. He spread her legs further and positioned himself, one hand gripping her hip, the other behind her back, cushioning her.

Giving Rose a nod, she reciprocated it and he quickly thrust into her, moaning in delight. The only thought in his mind was 'Finally.' He set a pace, hard and fast, not wanting to wait anymore. He'd waited long enough, and now, as they meshed in a primal, hungry dance, he felt more alive than he would for a long while.

Rose threw her head back and gripped his shoulder tightly, wrapping her legs around his strong waist. "Oh, God! Jaaack!" She yelled, bucking her hips into his. Jack leaned down over her, kissing her sloppily, panting into her mouth.

His hand on her hip squeezed her soft flesh and his thumb reached down to rub her clit as he continued pounding into her. She let out a perverted moan and grabbed a fistful of his hair, pulling him down to her. She buried her face in the junction of neck and shoulder and bit down roughly, muffling her moans.

As Rose bit him, Jack let out a harsh groan and drove into her with a new ferocity, the passion reignited in his groin. His primal brain focusing on one thing; more. More of the blessed friction, the ruthless pull and push on his foreskin as he slid in and out of her, the unbearable pleasure building in the pit of his stomach, the exhilarating lack of breath in his lungs.

"Jack," Rose whimpered, lips pressing into his shoulder, arms shaking around his neck. "I'm… I'm…" she panted, not able to finish her sentence before she tumbled over the edge, coming harder than she had in a long time, nearly screaming his name into his neck.

As Rose came around him, constricting muscles squeezing his swollen cock, he threw his head back, gripping her hips harder and pushing into her as he came, moaning her name.

Panting, he collapsed, skillfully rolling her out from under him so Rose was beside him on the queen sized bed. They lay gasping together, fingers intertwined between them as they settled down from the orgasmic high.

After a few minutes once they were both breathing normally, Jack rolled over and stared at Rose, taking in the sheen of sweat on her perfect skin, the swell of her breasts, the flat expanse of her stomach and the curve of her hips; a part of him rejoicing in the fact that he just claimed that, but his logical brain telling him that it was most likely a one-time thing, for soon enough she would realize her love for the Doctor. But right now, this beauty was his, and he planned to savor that.

"So beautiful," he murmured, trailing a finger down her cheek. She turned her head in response, looking into his deep, hooded eyes. His finger moved to her nose and bopped it, smiling as her lips stretched and her tongue found its way into her cheek in that adorable signature Rose Tyler smile.

"Get some sleep. It's been a late night." Jack said, still smiling softly, something he tended to do around Rose.

"You too, Captain," Rose said cheekily.

"Yes ma'am." Jack said, rolling over and turning out the light.

Rose turned onto her side and pushed her ass into Jack's crotch. He shook his head ruefully and wrapped his arms around her and pulling the covers up and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
